To Forever
by deplujung
Summary: THIS CHAPTER IS ANNOUNCEMENT
1. Chapter 1

14.10.27

Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk sembari menatapi sebuah makam dengan taburan mawar merah yang indah. Tersenyum dan berbicara sendiri sambil mengusap sebuah nisan yang sudah usang. Air bening tampak dipelupuk matanya yang kini telah terjatuh ke pipi putihnya. Meratapi sebuah cincin permata yang indah ditelapak tangannya. Menghirup dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Betapa merasa bersalah dirinya ketika menatapi makam yang berada didekatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO FOREVER**

**BY KAE SUNG YOUNG**

**CAST : Byun Baek Hyun. Kim Jong In .**

**Park Chan Yeol . Oh Se Hun**

**GENRE : Romance . Hurts . Angst (maybe)**

**LENGTH : Chaptered**

**RATE** **:** **T**

**DISCLAIMER** : **THE** **ORIGINAL** **OF** **MY** **THINKING**

**WARNING : YAOI . TYPO(S) . AU . There Darkfic**

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus sangat tenang disebuah danau indah, terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk dibangku panjang dekat danau sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang mengenai pipi mulusnya, angin yang cukup kencang membuat surai rambutnya beterbangan. Ia menyukai suasana seperti ini, baginya sangat tenang berada ditempat seperti ini. sunyi, angin, dan segalanya.<p>

Ujung bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah. eyes smile yang begitu nampak ketik ia sedang tersenyum menambahkan suasana indah didalam ketenangan seperti ini. sangat jelas ia menyukai ini, betapa bahagianya ia yang jelas sangat nampak melalui raut wajahnya.

''byun baekhyun'' teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan.

Byun baekhyun, itulah namanya. Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih bersih, tidak terlalu tinggi namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi sesuatu pada dirinya, tak lupa juga ketika ia mengeluarkan eyes smilenya yang begitu indah ketika tersenyum dan membuat siapa saja pasti menginginkannya.

''ne ada apa?'' balas baekhyun kepada seorang namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

''apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi serta tampan.

''kau menggangguku chanyeol, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Jika aku disini berarti aku sedang menenangkan hatiku'' balas byun.

''maafkan aku baekhyun''

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan park chanyeol, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, tampan, serta suara bass yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Satu sekolah mengenali chanyeol, begitu populernya chanyeol karna selain ia menjadi anak pemilik dari sekolah tersebut ia juga merupakan kapten dari sebuah team basket disekolahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri ketika ia memperhatikan baekhyun yang entah baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan atau tidak oleh chanyeol.

Seakan-akan tenang ketika melihat sang byun, seorang teman masa kecilnya hingga sekarang seperti ini. kedekatannya dengan byun membuat mereka selalu bersama.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku panjang tersebut, meraih tasnya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun ketika baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

''salahkah jika aku menemanimu disini?'' tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tertunduk sejenak dan menoleh pada chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

''tidak, aku hanya ingin segera pulang'' jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun, baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan chanyeol didanau sendirian.

Hembusan nafas berat terdengar, menunduk dan kembali melihat pemandangan didanau nan indah itu. Melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya terlihat seperti seseorang sedang berdoa. Memejamkan matanya tenang dan tersenyum.

'aku ingin ketenangan bersamanya Tuhan' itulah yang diucapkan chanyeol didalam hatinya.

Membuka pelan matanya, menikmati angin yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipinya. Sempat terpikir olehnya, wajar saja jika baekhyun menyukai tempat ini karna tempat ini benar-benar tenang.

Meraih tas dan berdiri pergi meninggalkan danau, bermaksud untuk kembali kerumah sama seperti baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi mendung, rintik-rintik air mulai jatuh dari langit.

Rintikan air semakin banyak, hujan..hujan deras terjadi. Membuat namja bernama byun baekhyun ini kehujanan, mencari tempat teduh karna ia lupa membawa payungnya. Baekhyun berteduh disebuah halte bis, sekalian ia juga menunggu bis yang searah dengan rumahnya datang. Terlihat dari pandangannya seorang namja yang kehujanan sedang berlari-lari kearah halte bus yang sama dengan baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun memperhatikan namja berkulit tan disampingnya yang kehujanan tadi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Namja yang sedang diperhatikan baekhyun pun melirik pada baekhyun, karna merasa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat lirikan namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Namja yang berada disamping baekhyun tertawa ketika melihat tingkah laku baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh pada namja itu, menyengritkan alisnya bingung 'kenapa namja ini tertawa? Apa ia sudah gila atau jangan-jangan namja ini sudah kerasukan?' batin baekhyun.

Namja berkulit tan itu berhenti tertawa karna telah menyadari baekhyun yang telah memperhatikannya lagi dengan tatapan bingung kali ini.

''aku tau kau memperhatikanku'' kata namja tan itu pada baekhyun.

''...'' baekhyun masih tetap diam dan bingung dengan perkataan namja ini.

''aku mengetahui kau sedang memperhatikanku'' jelas namja tan itu. Betapa pintarnya namja itu mengetahui kalau baekhyun sedang memperhatikannya, pikir baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan tertunduk malu pada namja itu.

''aku kim jongin, kau bisa memanggilku jongin'' namja itu menyebutkan namanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada namja yang bernama jongin itu dan menyebutkan namanya ''byun baekhyun, baekhyun'' balas baekhyun.

Hujan masih deras, angin bertambah kencang membuat baekhyun kedinginan. Betapa bodohnya ia lupa membawa payung, serta jaket tebalnya.

Jongin menoleh pada baekhyun, melihat baekhyun yang sedang kedinginan. Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah jaket yang cukup tebal dari tasnya dan memakaikannya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak terkejut karna namja ini memakaikan jaketnya pada baekhyun.

''tapi ini punyamu, kau bisa sakit jongin. ini sangat dingin'' ucap baekhyun.

''aku tak apa baekhyun, kau bisa pakai jaketku dulu. kau yang kedinginan, kau bisa sakit karna kedinginan''jawab jongin.

''terimakasih jongin, bagaimana aku mengembalikan ini? kita baru kenal''

''simpan saja dulu, kau bisa mengembalikan ini dilain waktu ketika kita bertemu lagi''

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dibilang jongin.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, dan sedari tadi belum ada bus yang datang. Terlihat dari kejauhan ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang menurut baekhyun tak asing lagi untuk dilihatnya. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepan baekhyun, jendela mobil tersebut terbuka perlahan.

''baekhyun cepat masuk'' kata namja tersebut yang ternyata chanyeol.

''tidak terimakasih chanyeol, aku menunggu bus saja'' jawab baekhyun.

''kau ini seperti orang yang baru kenal saja, cepat masuk. Hujan sangat deras, eomma mu akan khawatir padamu'' jelas chayeol. Baekhyun menuruti chanyeol, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak ingin ikut bersama chanyeol karna ia ingin menemani jongin dihalte ini. baekhyun merasa tak tega meninggalkan jongin sendiri dihujan yang deras seperti ini namun baekhyun mengingat sang eomma yang pasti sudah khawatir padanya dan juga ia tidak bisa menolak chanyeol yang sudah lama dekat dengannya.

''jongin'' panggil baekhyun pada jongin. jongin menoleh pada baekhyun.

''aku pulang duluan, kasihan eomma dirumah pasti khawatir padaku'' ucap tersenyum pada baekhyun ''nde baekhyun, semoga kita bertemu lagi. Senang bertemu denganmu'' balas jongin.

''nde, kau hati-hati ya disini. Cepat pulang, ini dingin. Kau bisa sakit'' entah mengapa baekhyun sangat perhatian kepada namja yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada baekhyun. Jongin memperhatikan baekhyun ketika baekhyun memasuki mobil chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir dihujan seperti ini bertemu namja polos nan cantik seperti baekhyun.

Mobil chanyeol pun melaju, dan jongin hanya melihat kepergian mobil yang membawa baekhyun pergi dan lama-lama menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkekeh sendiri didalam mobil, membuat chanyeol heran memandang baekhyun.

''baekhyun'' panggil chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan menyetir.

''ya chanyeol?'' jawab baekhyun.

''kau ini kenapa tertawa sendiri seperti itu?'' tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya tak menanggapi ucapan chanyeol ia menanggapi itu hanya dengan tersenyum. Dan kemudian ia berkata ''aku tidak apa, hanya ada hal lucu saja yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku''jawab baekhyun berbohong. Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul lagi ketika ia melihat baekhyun mengenakan jaket tebal yang chanyeol rasa itu bukan punya baekhyun.

''kau membeli jaket baru?'' tanya chanyeol

''ah ani, ini punya temanku yang dihalte tadi'' jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam lagi, dan kali ini ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk diam, tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan tetap fokus menyetir, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE? ^^

Please leave your review on this fic..

I need review from the readers which already read this :) tenkyuuu *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**To** **Forever**

** By** **kae** **sung** **young**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chanyeol terdiam lagi, dan kali ini ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk diam, tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan tetap fokus menyetir, pikirnya.

Baekhyun pun hanya diam saja sambil melihat-lihat keadaan luar dari dalam mobil dengan kaca mobil yang tertutup serta air hujan berjatuhan mengalir di kaca luar yang terlihat dari dalam.

Menghela nafasnya kecil, memejamkan matanya lelah. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ketempat dimana ia dan pemuda itu bertemu. Entah kenapa byun menjadi terpikir selalu oleh namja yang bernama jongin itu.

Mendecak pelan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Tampak rasa cemas diwajahnya karna hujan tak ingin berhenti sedari tadi.

Chanyeol sedari tadi memang tidak menoleh pada baekhyun, tapi chanyeol mengetahui apa yang baekhyun lakukan walau tak menoleh pada baekhyun tapi setidaknya dia melirik pada byun.

Heran dengan tingkah sang byun yang tak biasanya seperti ini. membuatnya menyengritkan alisnya bingung. Terpikir untuk bertanya pada baekhyun namun pikirannya untuk bertanya dilupakannya karna mereka sudah hampir sampai rumah baekhyun.

.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah halaman rumah, yang lebih tepatnya itu adalah halaman rumah baekhyun.

Terlihat rumah baekhyun yang berukuran tak terlalu besar dan bercat putih itu sangat terawat, meskipun hanya rumah sederhana tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang mempunyai rumah besar yang tak pernah terawat.

''kau ingin mampir yeol?'' tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir, menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum.

''kurasa lain kali'' baekhyun mengerti, mana mungkin dikeadaan hujan seperti ini chanyeol tak ingin segera pulang kerumahnya.

''baiklah aku mengerti, kau hati-hati dan terimakasih kau sudah mengantarkanku'' ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengajukan sebuah anggukan yang berarti ia sambil tersenyum pada baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan singkat, kemudian ia segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya dan segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut untuk keluar.

Baekhyun menuju pintu rumahnya dengan berlari, dan dia berhenti ketika sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun berhenti bermaksud untuk melihat chanyeol melaju pergi dengan mobilnya, baekhyun rasa itu akan terlihat lebih sopan dibanding jika dia hanya diam dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melirik chanyeol sedikitpun, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menutup kaca jendelanya tak lupa juga sebuah senyuman untuk baekhyun terpancar sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian mobil chanyeol yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia segera masuk karna kini ia merasa mulai tak nyaman dengan bajunya yang basah, ditambah lagi sang eomma didalam yang pasti sudah khawatir padanya

.

.

''baekhyun'' panggil sang eomma.

''ne eomma'' balasnya. Eomma baekhyun menggeleng pelan melihat baekhyun yang basah kehujanan seperti itu ''apa kau tak bawa payung?'' tanya sang eomma. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pada eommanya.

Eomma baekhyun segera menyuruh baekhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya, dan berganti pakaian sementara eommanya memasakan air panas untuk baekhyun mandi nanti. Baekhyun menuruti apa yang diucapkan eommanya, ia tidak ingin melihat eommanya khawatir karna takut baekhyun akan sakit karna kehujanan.

Memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, meletakkan tas disembarang tempat, menaruh jaket jongin disampingnya, menatap jaket itu sesaat dan kembali memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, memejamkan mata lelahnya untuk tidur sebentar sembari menunggu eommanya memanggil untuk segera mandi.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, bisa dibilang agak mewah dengan gerbang tinggi didepan rumah tersebut, tak lupa juga ada seorang penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut lebih tepatnya petugas keamanan rumah tersebut.

Penjaga tersebut membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut karna mengetahui chanyeol anak dari sang pemilik rumah telah pulang. ya, rumah mewah itu adalah rumah chanyeol. Terlihat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan rumah baekhyun yang sederhana. Namun bagaimanapun perbedaan antara ia dan baekhyun, ia tak peduli. Ia berteman dengan siapa saja, ia bahkan lebih menyukai berteman dengan orang yang sederhana seperti baekhyun dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai derajat yang sama dengan derajatnya.

Turun dari mobilnya, memasuki rumah mewahnya tersebut. Beruntung seragamnya tak basah sehingga ia tak perlu segera mengganti dengan pakaian yang lain.

Begitu sepi rumah besarnya yang ada hanya beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Segera ia memasuki kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini terlipat dibelakang kepalanya. Ia tak tidur melainkan orang yang sedang berpikir. Chanyeol sedang memikirkan baekhyun 'apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun? Terlihat baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya cemas sendiri' batinnya.

Pikiran tak kemana-mana melainkan hanya pada sosok namja byun baekhyun tersebut.

Sebenarnya, chanyeol menyukai baekhyun sejak lama. Tapi, baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa chanyeol menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman dan bahkan bisa dibilang baekhyun tidak pernah peka terhadap chanyeol.

Berkali-kali chanyeol melakukan cara untuk membuat baekhyun mengetahui sendiri tentang perasaannya pada baekhyun tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol belum berani untuk mengatakan perasaanya pada baekhyun, bukan karna takut ditolak melainkan jika chanyeol telah menyatakan itu pada baekhyun, ia takut bahwa baekhyun akan menjauhinya.

Baginya berdekatan dengan baekhyun seperti ini walau hanya sekedar teman dekat, tapi chanyeol rasa ini lebih baik dari pada harus menyatakan perasaannya yang siapa tahu nantinya akan membuat baekhyun malah menjauh darinya.

Ponsel chanyeol berdering sesaat, ada pesan masuk untuknya. Merogoh saku celananya, dan membuka pesan tersebut.

''_annyeong chanyeol, apa kau kehujanan? Kuharap tidak. Jika iya, kau harus segera menghangatkan tubuhmu agar kau tidak kedinginan ne_^^'' itulah isi pesan singkat tersebut untuk chanyeol.

Terlihat jelas isi pesan itu sangat peduli pada sosok chanyeol. Namun chanyeol malah memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan menggerutu singkat.

''kenapa 'dia' senang sekali menggangguku'' gerutunya sendiri. Pesan singkat yang berisikan tentang kepedulian orang tersebut pada chanyeol tapi malah dianggap mengganggu.

Menaruh kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya, chanyeol tak berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya tidur. Sembari meringankan pikirannya pada baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah mandi, membersihkan dirinya dari air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tadi. hujan telah berhenti sedari tadi. baekhyun kini tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tak ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan, rasanya ia ingin keluar jalan-jalan sebentar karna ia merasa bosan dirumah.

Membuka pintu, serta tak lupa membawa payung karna takut nanti hujan lagi. Pergi keluar, sendirian melewati jalan-jalan yang sedikit tergenang air karna hujan yang cukup deras tadi mungkin akan membuatnya lebih tak merasa terlalu bosan ya walau ia jalan tak tentu arah.

Sangat jarang ia keluar rumah dan berjalan menelusuri daerah didekat rumahnya sendiri, sehingga ia tak mengenal para tetangganya. Karna para tetangganya juga jarang keluar rumah, itu adalah salah satu faktor mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada rumah yang sederhana juga seperti miliknya namun dengan cat berwarna biru tua. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba terhenti disitu dan memandangi rumah tersebut.

Mungkin baekhyun hanya kagum dengan halamannya yang cukup bagus karna banyak berbagai tanaman indah dan terawat dihalaman tersebut, pikirnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahan kakinya, baru beberapa langkah ia melewati rumah tersebut terdengar suara barang seperti kaca pecah dan beberapa bentakan keras dari seseorang.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karna mendengar hal tersebut. Membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya kembali, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu terbuka. Dilihatnnya seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sudah berumur 40tahunan membentak-bentak seorang namja muda tinggi, berkulit putih yang dipikir baekhyun mungkin anaknya.

Laki-laki berumur tersebut, membentak sembari mendorong agar anak itu keluar dari rumah. Namja itu tak berbuat apa-apa selain hanya diam menerima perlakuan laki-laki berumur itu dengan pasrah.

Laki-laki berumur tersebut kembali mendorong namja itu namun kali ini lebih kasar sehingga membuat namja tersebut jatuh ketanah. Laki-laki berumur itu langsung menutup pintunya keras, meninggalkan namja yang terjatuh akibat dorongannya tadi.

Melihat itu, membuat baekhyun tak tega. Baekhyun menghampiri namja yang sedang mencoba berdiri tersebut, berniat untuk menolongnya.

''kau tak apa?'' tanya baekhyun pada namja itu sembari membantunya berdiri.

''...'' dia hanya diam sambil melihat baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat samar jelas diwajah namja tersebut sangat menyedihkan,hati baekhyun sangat iba meihat itu.

Namja itu langsung berdiri tegap, membersihkan bagian celana yang kotor karna terjatuh. Mengusap bekas-bekas air matanya kasar.

''aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya ingin membantu'' ucap baekhyun. Namja itu masih belum menjawab.

''apa kau mau tinggal dirumahku sementara? Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, dan aku tinggal bersama eomma ku''jelas baekhyun.

Namja itu menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Membuat baekhyun benar-benar memperhatikannya saat ini 'akhirnya ia mau menjawab' batin baekhyun.

''aku tidak mau'' jawab namja itu sigap.

''kenapa?'' tanya baekhyun. Menatap baekhyun sebentar dan kembali berucap ''aku takut dimarahi appa'' jawab namja itu sambil berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Agak aneh sebenarnya, baekhyun kira ia telah diusir oleh appanya tapi ternyata pintu rumah tak terkunci sehingga namja itu dapat masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun mengingat namja itu berucap 'aku takut dimarahi appa' dengan nada yang sedikit sesak mungkin karna ia habis menangis, tapi bagi baekhyun nada itu adalah nada sesak karna ketakutan, dan kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Hai hai, ohyaaa mau ralat nih itu pas chapter 1 kan diatas-atasnya ada tanggal kan tuh? Yakan kannn? Itu salah ketik sorry hehe, harusnya 13.10.27 bukan 14.10.27 okeiii?

Maaf kalo typo, salah keyboardnya ini xD

Please leave your review on this fic..

I need review from the readers which already read this. Thanks

Terimakasih yang telah membaca ini, dan terimakasih yang telah mereview ini. deep bow^^


	3. Chapter 3

TO FOREVER BY KAESUNGYOUNG

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

Hari ini jam pembelajaran tak terlalu banyak dikelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berencana untuk seperti biasa, ketika jam selesai ia akan kembali ke danau itu.

Entahlah ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut atau tidak, tapi selagi Chanyeol tak menganggu ketenangannya tak salah jika ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol toh lagi pula Chanyeol telah berteman lama dengannya dan begitu akrab, seperti diketahui mereka telah berteman sejak kecil.

Begitu membosankan ketika jam pelajaran kosong, guru tak ada satupun yang masuk. Membuat mengantuk ingin tidur, tapi ia mengurungkan niatannya untuk tidur.

Menoleh Chanyeol, didapati Chanyeol yang sedang berkicau seperti burung beo. Begitulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol ketika tak ada guru, membuat suasana menjadi ramai tapi kali ini Baekhyun tak menghiraukan kicauan Chanyeol yang ia ketahui Chanyeol sedang menggodanya sedari tadi. namun Baekhyun seolah-olah tuli beserta buta tak menghiraukan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar bosan

Menatap keluar jendela, muncul dipikirannya untuk keluar sekedar menyegarkan dirinya yang bosan. tak berpikir lama lagi, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berisik yang hanya membuatnya tambah bosan.

Berjalan disepanjang koridor, masih terlihat diwajahnya menunjukkan kebosanan. Melirik kiri kanan berharap menemukan seseorang entah terserah siapa itu, yang jelas ia ingin rasa bosannya hilang, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun orang yang ia lihat, nasib mungkin.

Mata Baekhyun tertunjuk pada objek yang menurutnya bagus untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Baekhyun melangkah menuju pada objek yang dilihatnya tadi, Yang ternyata hanya sebuah pohon tapi begitu nyaman ketika dilihat.

Memandangi pohon tersebut, mendongakan kepalanya melihat-lihat keadaan pohon yang baik-baik saja, tidak ada burung satupun, yakk bagus. Karna tak lucu jika ada burung yang nanti takutnya jika burung tersebut mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya (kotoran) dan terjatuh tepat dikepala Baekhyun ohh itu sungguh tidak elit, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa aman, Baekhyun segera duduk menyandar pada pohon, memutar sebuah lagu yang seakan-akan bisa membantunya sedikit tenang. Menikmati lagu tersebut, memejamkan matanya pelan nan damai~ merasakan kebosanan ini menjadi sebuah kenikmatan sesaat.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, menghela napasnya pendek. Melihat-lihat ke kanan dan kiri, tak sengaja melihat seseorang dari kejauhan sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Tak tahu itu siapa hanya terlihat dari belakang, Baekhyun melihat orang itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Penasaran, Baekhyun berniat untuk menghampirinya. Baru beberapa langkah, langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang menahan lengannya. Baekhyun menoleh, dan ternyata Chanyeol yang menahannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia merasa namja ini telah sedikit menganggunya.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Chanyeol

''itu tadi—'' ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah bangku yang hampir saja ia hampiri karna melihat ada seseorang yang sedang terduduk disana.

''apa?''

Baekhyun membelakakan matanya, bukankah tadi ia melihat seseorang dibangku itu? Ilusikah? Nyata? Atau makhluk gaib?

''sudahlah Baekhyun, ayo segera kembali ke kelas. Apa kau tidak mendengar bel yang begitu keras itu?''

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Tersadar akan ucapan Chanyeol yang ia jawab hanya sebuah anggukan. Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun yang tak Chanyeol sadari bahwa Baekhyun yang sedang dituntunnya sedang memasang tampang orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya didalam celananya karna ponselnya bergetar ada sebuah pesan. Memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia mendapat pesan yang tak penting seperti biasanya.

'_annyeong, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu kkk~ meski aku melihatmu tapi hanya dengan melihatmu dari kejauhan, tapi kurasa itu cukup untukku''_

Begitulah isi pesan yang begitu manis dan menampakan sikap betapa pedulinya ia pada Chanyeol. Mendecak pelan, seperti biasa Chanyeol tak ingin membalas pesannya itu. Ia memasukan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang kini telah berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang tadi ia lihat saat dihalaman belakang sekolahnya. Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali kesana. Danau! Pikir Baekhyun, ia lupa kalau ia tadi berniat untuk ke danau sepulang sekolah.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menuju danau. Ia sendiri, sempat megajak Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak bisa menemaninya kali ini karna Chanyeol ada latihan basket dengan teamnya.

Berjalan tak cukup jauh yang memang nyatanya letak danau tersebut tak jauh dari keberadaan sekolahnya. Tak lama ia sampai didanau itu, senyuman terpancar dari wajah cantiknya itu. Byun merasakan ketenangan lagi, duduk bersantai dibangku panjang yang biasa ia duduki. Tak selang waktu beberapa lama ia merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Baekhyun terkejut, siapa yang berada dibelakangnya? Chanyeol? Tidak, dia sedang latihan. Lalu.. siapa yang menepuknya?

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan memastikan siapa yang sedang dibelakangnya, berharap itu bukan orang jahat ataupun makhluk gaib.

Baekhyun berbalik dan...

Menghela napasnya lega setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang menepuknya..

Dia..

Ternyata dia..

''sedang apa kau?'' tanyanya.

''apa kau tak tahu Jongin, kau hampir saja membuat jantungku copot'' keluh Baekhyun. Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Jongin tak berniat untuk menanggapi keluhan Baekhyun ia malah kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan disini, Jongin bertanya sambil mengambil posisi ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

''aku suka disini, tenang rasanya disini'' jawab Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin mengerti ucapan Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali dan menoleh pada Jongin yang terlihat memejamkan matanya juga. Baekhyun membuat senyuman dibibirnya, merasa nyaman bersama Jongin.

''kau sendiri kenapa kesini? Apa kau sering kesini'' tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

''sama sepertimu, disini tenang Baekhyun. Dan aku sangat sering kesini''

Iyakah? Sering kesini? Tapi kenapa Baekhyun baru bertemu dengannya sekarang?

Keheningan terjadi, cukup lama tak ada pembicaraan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, menikmati ketenangan yang sedang dirasakan. Baekhyun hendak ingin bertanya namun tidak jadi ia bertanya karna terburu Jongin yang disampingnya berdiri.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau saat ini Jongin akan pergi.

''kau mau kemana?'' tanya Baekhyun

''aku harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku Baekhyun'' jawab Jongin tetap memandang lurus depannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

''baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi'' ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Jongin melangkah pergi, Baekhyun menatap punggung kepergian Jongin yang meninggalkannya yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Melihat jam tangan yang terpasang ditangannya, tak terasa sudah setengah jam ia berada didanau itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah, memang tak biasanya pulang secepat ini, biasanya ia akan pulang setelah 2 jam ia berada disitu, bahkan pernah ketika ia benar-benar ingin ketenangan dan sendirian ia menghabiskan waktunya dari pulang sekolah hingga matahari tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan tempat untuk latihan Basket, lebih tepatnya lapangan basket yang ternyata kini sudah sepi mungkin karna latihan mereka sudah selesai dan kini hanya menampakkan dua namja yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

''Chanyeol'' panggil namja yang diketahui bernama Kris.

Chanyeol mendengarnya dan menoleh pada Kris.

''ada yang mencarimu'' ucapnya.

''siapa? Dia?'' tanyanya

Kris hanya mengangguk saja. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Kris katakan padanya. Chanyeol meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan tersebut, meninggalkan Kris sendirian ditempat itu.

''Chanyeol, temui dia dihalaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa. Kasihan dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi'' teriak Kris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan tak berhenti atau menoleh sekalipun, tapi ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang menuju ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Terbiasa baginya harus seperti ini ketika pulang setelah latihan basket. Ia menemui seseorang yang selalu menganggunya, menurut Chanyeol.

Entah fans, entah apa, yang jelas ia selalu menganggu Chanyeol.

Sampai dihalaman belakang sekolah, Chanyeol melihatnya yang hanya terlihat dari belakang tapi Chanyeol mengetahui dia siapa, dia adalah orang yang menurut Chanyeol menganggunya. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan langkahan kakinya yang malas.

''bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini terus? Apa kau tak tahu hah kelakuan mu seperti ini hanya mengangguku. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan padaku, tak usah kau pedulikan aku. Aku tak butuh perhatianmu'' ucap Chanyeol sinis.

Seseorang itu yang diketahui adalah namja, hanya terdiam dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

''bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengucapkan itu setiap aku minta bertemu padamu? Bisakah kau tidak menghalangiku untuk melakukan ini? apa kau tak tahu perlakuanku ini karna aku mencintaimu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli padamu jika kenyataannya aku mencintaimu'' jawab namja itu dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Chanyeol tak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa. Apa ia harus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya? Tapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu, belum tepat saatnya untuk meledakkan kata-kata tersebut pada namja ini, pikirnya.

''jika begitu berhentilah mencintaiku'' hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan.

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat dan penuh tatapan harap. Menyeringai dan berkata,

''kau tidak tahu betapa cintanya aku kepadamu Chanyeol'' jawab namja itu yang masih menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Tak ingin rasanya berbicara lagi pada namja itu, Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendiri. Namja itu terlihat sedih ketika Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadanya, seakan-akan benar-benar membencinya. Menatap punggung kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Byun Baekhyun berencana untuk ke caffe, sekedar untuk minum saja sembari berjalan-jalan, pikirnya. Karna sudah lama juga ia tak ke caffe. Baekhyun tak ingin sendiri, ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi bersamanya sekaligus menemaninya.

Baekhyun dijemput oleh Chanyeol, melihat Chanyeol yang sudah didepan halamannya, Baekhyun segera pamit pada eommanya. Dan segera berjalan menuju Chanyeol tentu beserta mobilnya.

'clek'

Baekhyun masuk dengan santai seakan-akan ia sendirian, tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedang disampingnya.

'tak menyapa? Kau kira aku ini angin lewat?' batin Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang tadi dibilang Baekhyun padanya. Keheningan pun muncul diantara mereka berdua, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini Baekhyun telah memikirkan Jongin, ah tidak, lupakan itu dulu. sekarang ia memikirkan, lebih tepatnya ia penasaran siapa yang tadi berada di halaman belakang sekolah? Begitu cepat menghilang saat tadi Baekhyun ingin menghampirinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba pikirannya fokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati, Baekhyun tersadar kini ia sedang melewati jalan yang kemarin sore ia lewati. Terlintas cepat dipikarannya, namja itu.. bagaimana ia sekarang?

Baekhyun berniat hanya menoleh untuk melihat rumah itu, rumah dimana namja yang menurutnya malang itu tinggal. Baekhyun meminta pada Chanyeol untuk berlaju agak pelan karna Baekhyun ingin mengamati rumah namja itu, walau dari dalam mobil.

Dilihatnya rumah itu baik-baik saja, cukup tenang, tidak seperti kemarin. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega melihat itu semua, ia sangat khawatir jika namja itu tidak diperlakukan dengan baik lagi oleh appa namja itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya heran dalam hati, mengapa ia disuruh memperlambat lajuan mobilnya disaat melewati rumah tersebut? Ada apa didalam rumah itu?, pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikannya, yang Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia merasa Chanyeol kini sedang heran mungkin karna melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini. menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, ''kau heran dengan tingkahku?'' tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat eksepresi wajah konyol Chanyeol yang sedang keheranan.

''tak usah kau pikirkan, kau tahu bagaimana aku kan? Selalu saja ada hal aneh yang kulakukan'' ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Masih dalam keadaan fokus menyetir, akhirnya Chanyeol berpikir kembali dengan normal. Benar juga, Baekhyun kan selalu bertingkah aneh yang selalu membuatnya keheranan.

Tak lama perjalanan mereka, kini mereka telah tiba disebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar. Sebuah caffe yang sudah lama ia dan Chanyeol tak mengunjungi tempat ini.

Membuka pintu mobil, dan berjalan menuju kedalam tempat itu.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat, apakah masih sama dengan yang dulu? siapa tahu setelah sekitar dua bulan ia tak kesini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, pikirnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela yang diluarnya dihiasi dengan pemandangan taman yang cukup bagus.

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan yang memang jaraknya tak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka yang mereka duduki sekarang.

''annyeong, apa yang ingin anda pesan tuan?'' tanya pelayan itu.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Tak ingin larut dalam rasa penasaran ia segera menoleh pada pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dia.. ternyata dia

''Jongin?'' ucap Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

''B-Baekhyun? Hei kau, kita bertemu lagi'' ucapnya.

''jadi kau bekerja di caffe ini?'' tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin membalas dengan anggukan dan tak lupa dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol bingung ada apa antara mereka berdua? Apa aku disini jadi obat nyamuk diantara pembicaraan mereka berdua?

Chanyeol berdeham dan membuat keduanya menoleh pada Chanyeol.

''kau kenapa Chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''tidak'' jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil sesekali ia melirik Jongin. Jongin mengerti kode Chanyeol, ah Jongin memang sangat peka soal urusan perasaan. Jongin segera kembali bertanya

''jadi kalian ingin pesan apa?''

''coffee caramel dua, hanya itu'' jawab Chanyeol datar. ''baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar'' ucap Jongin.

Tak lama coffee caramel yang mereka pesan datang, namun kali ini bukan Jongin yang mengantarkan pesanan tersebut tetapi pelayan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol menyadari gerak mata Baekhyun yang mungkin kini sedang mencari sosok Jongin itu.

''sudahlah Baekhyun minum coffeemu, jangan mencari pelayan itu terus'' Baekhyun merasa jadi tidak enak hati dengan Chanyeol, karna tujannya mengajak Chanyeol kesini untuk meminum coffee dan ya mencari kesenangan mungkin. Tapi Baekhyun sadar sedari tadi ia hanya mendiamkan Chanyeol, dan hanya mencari-cari sosok Jongin, bodoh!, pikirnya.

''Chanyeol aku—'' tak sempat melanjutkan, karna ucapannya terhenti dari suara ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari kantung kemejanya, membuka sebuah pesan yang ia baca dalam hati.

''_aku akan menunggumu besok seperti biasa, temui aku. Kuharap kau memberikan kalimat lain selain yang telah kau ucapkan selama ini padaku jika bertemu denganku''_

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu malas dengan pesan-pesan yang tak penting baginya, namun tetap saja ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya . ingin rasanya mengganti nomor ponselnya, tapi ia tak berniat untuk mengganti nomor tersebut, entah dari mana orang itu mendapatkan nomornya namun ia mengabaikan itu semua, selagi orang itu tak membahayakan untuknya jadi untuk apa ia memikirkannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sikap Chanyeol, ''kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan pesan itu?'' menghela napasnya panjang sebelum menjawab Baekhyun ''aku selalu diganggu dengan seseorang, mungkin ia fans fanatik karna kau tahu aku ini tampan'' jawab Chanyeol tepat dengan nada bangga saat mengucapkan kalimat tampan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli mendengar Chanyeol yang berkata seperti itu, tapi memang diakui kalau pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tampan, sedangkan Baekhyun? Namja cantikkah? Omo.

Selanjutnya hanya terjadi percakapan ringan diantara mereka yang terkadang terselip tawa diantara perbincangan mereka.

Merasa sudah puas untuk berbincang-bincang, akhirnya mereka beranjak untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya membayar coffee tersebut. Baekhyun sempat mencari-cari Jongin namun ia segera melupakan itu karna ia tersadar kini ia sedang bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, cemana? Udh nemu konfliknya? Ya tapi emang sih konfliknya baru terungkap dikit-dikit yakan? Chapter selanjutnya menyusul, tapi mian kalau agak lama, abis makanan utama (tugas)sedikit banyak. Tapi aku usahain aku keep writing kok^^ maaf juga kalau chapternya selalu update dikit-dikit-_- sebenernya chapter ini mau dipanjangin kaya jalan anyer-panarukan, tapi kondisi tak mendukung jadi yasudah segitu dulu ya kkk~

Maaf kalau nemuin banyak typo, typo salahin keyboard...

Tenkyuuu yang telah membaca dan yang telah mereview *deep bow*

leave review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)


	4. Chapter 4

To Forever

.

.

By Dep Jung

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah libur, ya memang karna sekarang hari minggu tentu saja hari dimana semua orang yang bersekolah berlibur.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini Chanyeol sudah terlihat rapih entah akan kemana dia pergi, dia memasang tampang konyol karna sebenarnya ia memang konyol tapi..dia tampan. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti seorang yang sedang entah apalah itu.

Dia duduk di meja makan rumahnya seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, memakan sebuah roti yang ia olesi oleh selai kesukaannya. Ia memakan roti tersebut seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang mendengarkan lagu tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan ataupun mendengarkan apapun itu. Sangat aneh tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu makan dengan muka malas dan yah meratapi kesendirian di rumah besar ya walau banyak pelayan namun ia tetap merasa sendiri karna layaknya seperti anak yang tidak di urus oleh appanya yang sudah dua bulan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya karna pergi ke luar negri.

Appa Chanyeol adalah orang penting yang memiliki banyak tugas hingga harus meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya Chanyeol. tapi, Chanyeol mencoba mengerti akan semua ini meski terkadang ia selalu benci appanya yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai orang penting! Membuatnya sendirian, andai saja eommanya masih ada pasti ia tak terlalu larut dalam kesendirian ini. oh kasihan dirimu Park Chanyeol. bicara tentang eommanya, Chanyeol telah ditinggalkan ibunya sejak ia berumur empat tahun, umur dimana Chanyeol masih sangat polos tak mengetahui apapun, yang ia tahu saat itu ibunya terbaring lemah ditirah baring rumah sakit, semua orang bilang termasuk appanya sendiri bahwa ibunya tidak apa, ibunya akan segera sembuh.

Saking polosnya, Chanyeol percaya dengan hal itu. Namun setelah sebulan ibunya dirawat ia pun mulai curiga, bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan pikirannya. Lalu sebulan seminggu kemudian, ibunya benar-benar terbaring tidak berdaya. Chanyeol melihat ibunya memejamkan matanya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya dengan sebenih air bening yang tertinggal diujung mata itu. Chanyeol tak mengerti, semua orang bilang ibunya akan sembuh, tapi pada akhirnya? Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia bertanya pada appanya ada apa dengan ibunya. Appanya menjawab, setelah menyeka air matanya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol, appanya bilang ibunya telah di panggil Tuhan untuk menuju rumah Tuhan yang disebut surga. Chanyeol menatap appanya dan bertanya lagi, apakah Tuhan itu jahat? Dan apa surga itu indah? appanya tersenyum dan kembali menjawab, Tuhan sangat baik Chanyeol dan surga itu sangat indah jadi kau tidak usah khawatir karna ibumu akan bahagia disana. Kembali satu pertanyaan lagi saat itu, Chanyeol menanyakan apa ibu akan merindukanku sedangkan ibu tengah berbahagia disana? Dan apakah kita semua akan bersama lagi seperti dulu? dan kapan itu? appanya mengangguk padanya dan berkata bahwa ibunya sangat sangat merindukannya dari jarak kejauhan, dan pasti tentu saja mereka akan bersama lagi. Suatu saat.

.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil jika sedang mengingat hal itu. Betapa bodohnya dia saat itu, tak mengetahui bahwa ternyata ibunya dulu terbaring lemah karna sedang sakit, Chanyeol tahu jika sedang sakit tapi ia pikir waktu itu ibunya hanya sakit biasa dan sembuh segera karna semua orang mengatakan seperti itu padanya, namun ternyata semua orang bohong! Menyembunyikan semuanya darinya bahwa ibunya sakit keras.

Tak habis pikir kenapa semua orang menutupi ini darinya, yah dengan alasan tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Hei, apa kalian tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol merasa sangat sedih jika tidak diberi tahu tentang ini semua? Bahkan ia tak sempat menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan ibunya pada saat itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, mencoba melupakan itu sesaat tak ingin menambah pikirannya. Dan ia rasa, ia telah selesai pada makan paginya. Ia beranjak dari kursi, menuju sebuah meja yang diatasnya telah ada rangkaian bunga mawar merah muda yang sangat banyak. Chanyeol mengambil, dan menatap bunga itu dengan penuh arti. Senyumannya terulas indah diwajah tampannya saat ini. Chanyeol segera melangkah, dan pergi.

.

.

.

**#Baekhyun POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus mengucap ataupun bersikap seperti apa nanti jika Chanyeol datang menjemputku, karna kutahu ini adalah ya mungkin bisa dibilang tanggal kesukaan Chanyeol 27 oktober. Yah, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya ditanggal yang sama, bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi kendalaku untuk menemani Chanyeol tapi karna nanti ditempat tujuan yang tak pernah ganti disetiap tahun, hanya disitu-situ saja, tapi aku mencoba memahami hatinya, yah itulah yang menjadi kendalaku karna tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Ku dengar suara klakson mobil telah terdengar nyaring didepan halaman rumahku, tanpa melongok kejendela aku sudah tahu siapa itu. Yahhh siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamarku, dan keluar menghampiri Chanyeol didalam sana—mobil—.

Aku melangkah dengan padangan lurus ke depan, terlihat dari jarak aku berjalan dengannya yang sedang berada di mobil itu, ia menatapku dengan senyumnya yang membuat ia semakin tampan.

'klek'

Kubuka pintu mobil itu dan segera memasukinya, kupasang seat belt sebelum kembali menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, dia juga nampak tersenyum tapi tak satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini tiap ditanggal 27 oktober ini, ia terlihat seperti namja yang benar-benar sangat polos yang hanya tersenyum manis, dan tak terlalu banyak bicara. Kupikir, aku suka ketika Chanyeol seperti ini, tapi bagiku terasa asing jika Chanyeol tak mengoceh seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol pun kembali fokus, segera ia melajukan mobilnya ketempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak pernah libur, itulah Jongin.

Jongin memang sosok yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktunya, baginya waktu itu adalah uang. Ia bisa menghidupi dirinya dan keluarganya yang jauh disana—kampung halaman—nya dengan berkecukupan. Itu karna kerja kerasnya selama ini.

''jongin'' Jongin menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, namja dimple ternyata yang memanggilnya. Lay adalah teman kerjanya di cafe ini.

''apa kau sakit? Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya berdiam diri disini, kupikir kau melamun'' Jongin hanya menggeleng.

''gwenchana'' jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum simpul. Lay tahu Jongin sedang tidak apa, Lay memaklumi temannya yang satu ini, Jongin selalu berusaha menutupi masalah yang ia hadapi. Namun sesekali Jongin bercerita pada Lay, dan kali ini Lay menebak sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Jongin.

''adikmu lagi eum?'' tanya Lay hati-hati. Jongin refleks menoleh, dilihat tatapan sendu dan ia tertunduk, benar, pikiran Lay tepat.

Jika jongin seperti ini, Lay seperti merasa bersalah karna menanya seperti ini. rasa tak tega selalu hadir jika melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Lay, mencoba menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya agar tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lay hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, tak ingin membuat Jongin lebih terlarut lagi dalam kesedihannya itu dan Lay lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap punggung Lay yang mulai menjauh berjalan meninggalkannya, kini ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Jongin kembali berdiam diri, namun segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat bertekad tak ingin memikirkan hal ini dulu, pikirnya. Ia rasa ini adalah waktu kerja dan ia harus fokus terhadap kerjaannya ini. jongin segera berjalan ke dapur berniat untuk meneguk air agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang dan kemudian fokus untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit putih pucat tengah terduduk dan menunduk terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namja itu Oh Sehun.

.

**#Sehun POV**

Inilah aku, Oh Sehun, Sehun. Seorang namja lemah, itu pikirku. Seorang namja yang tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang layak. Aku selalu menjadi bahan pelampiasan kemarahan ayahku—kekerasan—. Karna pikirannya cukup terganggu semenjak ibu meninggal, ia menganggap semua itu beban, termasuk diriku, aku adalah anaknya juga dianggap beban hidupnya. Ibuku, pergi ke rumah Tuhan sejak aku menginjak usia 10 tahun. Dulu, keluargaku adalah keluarga sederhana yang sangat bahagia, dulu keluargaku adalah napasku, segalanya bagiku. Seakan-akan tanpa keluargaku yang bahagia itu, aku akan hancur dan memilih untuk mati. Selalu mengharapkan bahwa perpisahan itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tahu itu mustahil, sangat-sangat mustahil, namun apa salah jika aku berharap? Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati sebuah kebahagiaan keluarga sederhana hingga akhir hayatku. Saat ibu meninggal, rasa sakit terngiang disini, didadaku, pikiranku sangat sakit. Namun ada sosok seorang yang selalu bilang padaku jangan bersedih, kita semua akan berkumpul di Surga kelak dengan bahagia, sosok itu yang selalu ku rindukan, senyumannya membuatku nyaman, dia bilang walau tidak ada ibu lagi kita masih bisa menjadi keluarga sederhana dan bahagia tentunya. Aku selalu percaya kata-katanya, menaruh setiap kalimat itu dibenakku agar takkan pernah terlupakan sampai kapanpun.

Kupikir, kata-kata yang dilontarkannya itu sangat bertolak belakang pada kenyataan yang ada. Keluarga kami berantakan karna ayah seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ayah menjadi tak peduli padaku dan dia—kakakku—. Ayah selalu bepergian hingga larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Rasanya tak sanggup jika harus terus-terusan tinggal bersama ayah, tapi sekeras apapun ayah padaku, ia tetap ayahku, aku menyayanginya, menyayangi keluargaku. Namun aku juga butuh dia, kakakku. Aku berpisah dengannya waktu tiga bulan setelah kepergian ibu, dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku merindukanmu, dimana kau?

**#Sehun end POV**

.

.

Setetes air jatuh dipelupuk mata Sehun, sakit, sangat sakit jika mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi ia merindukan sosok sang kakak yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, ia membutuhkan kakaknya, ia ingin hidup bersama kakaknya.

Ia ingin seperti dulu, namun pikirnya itu mustahil. Hei ayolah Sehun, tak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu jika pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang layak, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Laju mobil terasa melambat karna Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai kepada tempat tujuannya dan kini Chanyeol sedang memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu sisi tempat tersebut. Baekhyun sudah cukup merasa familiar dengan tempat ini karna setiap tahun Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat ini. baekhyun dan chanyeol turun dari mobil, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang rangkaian bunga yang indah dan Chanyeol berjalan menuntun Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tempat ini, sebuah tempat keramat. Dimana Baekhyun akan melihat Chanyeol berbicara, tertawa, dan menangis sendirian sesekali Baekhyun diajak bicara dengan Chanyeol. tapi Baekhyun mengerti dengan semua ini. ia pasti sangat merindukan sosok ibunya yang telah lama meninggal itu, ya,, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada disebuah tempat pemakaman. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk berziarah, mendatangi tempat dimana ibu Chanyeol dimakamkan, tepat ditanggal 27 oktober ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah sampai tepat didepan makam itu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terduduk dengan lututnya sambil tersenyum miris. Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam ditempat tepat disamping Chanyeol. chanyeol mendekati batu nisan itu, dan mengusap perlahan batu nisan itu dengan penuh perasaan yang berarti di setiap usapannya itu.

Chanyeol menaruh rangkaian bunga mawar merah muda yang indah itu pada makam ibunya.

''aku membawakan ini, kesukaanmu bukan? Aku takkan pernah melupakan sedikit tentangmu, semuanya yang ada pada dirimu, ibu'' jawabnya pelan ketika menyebut kalimat ibu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam diri, benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia takut serba salah karna sekarang Chanyeol tengah memulai adegannya untuk berbicara sendiri, lebih tepatnya berbicara pada makam ibunya itu. Dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam , menunggu Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua rasa kerinduannya pada sosok ibunya itu. Sesekali air mata Baekhyun akan keluar jika mendengar tiap-tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol itu sangat pedih rasanya, Baekhyun saja yang hanya mendengarnya merasakan pedih, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang merasakan hal itu? Oh tidak, apa dia menderita dengan ini semua?

.

.

''ibu'' panggilnya pada makam itu.

''aku bersama Baekhyun, seperti biasa'' Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit heran, karna tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan memberitahu dengan siapa Chanyeol ke makam ini diawal pembicaraannya. Baekhyun tak ingin berbicara, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan selanjutnya apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

''hidupku terasa lebih baik dengannya, dia telah merubah hidupku bu. Aku yang terpuruk karna kepergianmu, dan appa yang selalu bepergian meninggalkanku hanya karna bisnis-bisnisnya yang appa anggap lebih penting dibandingkan aku, anaknya. Hidup sendiri di rumah sebesar itu sangat menyakitkan bu, walaupun banyak pelayan tapi itu kurang sempurna bagi hidupku. Kupikir jika aku suruh memilih antara hidup dirumah mewah dengan rumah yang biasa-biasa saja, aku akan memilih yang biasa-biasa saja selama itu bisa membuatku bahagia. Bahkan jika aku memilih rumah yang biasa itu namun tidak mendapat kebahagiaan, itu tak apa selama..'' Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, berpaling menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, sembari meraih tangan Baekhyun agar terduduk juga disampingnya.

''apa?'' tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke makam ibunya.

''selama aku bersamanya bu, Baekhyun. Didekatnya itu membuatku jauh merasa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang layak'' ucapnya dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, dan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. chanyeol mengerti dari tatapan Baekhyun yang tengah kebingungan, tak paham apa yang Chanyeol maksut. Ah, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah peka errr.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kecewa, dan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

''kau tidak mengerti?'' tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat ''aku mengerti'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol senang dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menampakkan deretan gigi rapi putih itu~

''kau benar-benar mengertikan?'' tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan kembali bahwa ia tak salah dengar, Baekhyun mengerti maksutnya, uwoahh. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol heran, dan kemudian ia mengangguk cepat menandakan bahwa ia mengerti.

Chanyeol, dia rasanya ingin teriak sekarang juga tapi ia cukup sadar diri ia sedang berada dimana sekarang.

''apa yang kau mengerti eum? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hingga kau mengerti tiap ucapanku tadi?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu, membuat Chanyeol tambah senang~

''kau pikir aku bodoh? Sampai-sampai tidak mengerti apa maksutmu hah'' jawabnya.

''ayolah cepat ucapkan''

''aku tahu kau merindukan ibumu'' ucapnya, ohh ayolah Baekhyun langsung keintinya saja byunnnn, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

''kau kesepian karna ayahmu bekerja terus, kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan pelayan-pelayanmu itu kan?'' tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangguk. ''lalu, kau tidak ingin tinggal dirumah mewahmu itu karna tidak ada kebahagiaan didalamnya'' Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. ''dan kau ingin tinggal dirumah sederhana''

''lalu?'' tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

''kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?'' tanya Baekhyun kini. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

''baiklah, aku tidak tega melihatmu hidup kesepian seperti itu. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada eomma apa kau boleh tinggal dirumahku atau tidak. Kau bisa menganggap eommaku sebagai eommamu juga Chanyeol, kita akan menjadi saudara benar-benar. Aku tak menyangka haha, memiliki saudara konyol sepertimu'''

Tek

Tekz

POTEKZZZZ

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur begitu saja, sekali Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tidak pernah peka, rasanya ia ingin berteriak

BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI TIAP KATA YANG KU MAKSUT?! AKU MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMU KELAK! HIDUP DIRUMAH SEDERHANA TAPI BAHAGIA, BAHKAN MENDERITA-PUN TAK APA SELAMA MASIH BERSAMAMU BAEKHYUN! ITU MAKSUTKU! TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH BERPIKIR AKU INGIN TINGGAL DIRUMAHMU, MENGANGGAP EOMMAMU ADALAH EOMMAKU? AH ITU TAK APA, AKU JUSTRU MENGINGINKANNYA TAPI KENAPA HARUS MENGANGGAPKU SAUDARA? BISAKAH KAU ANGGAP AKU SEBAGAI KEKASIHMU BAHKAN SUAMIMU HAH?!

''chanyeol?'' Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol sembari menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol karna Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang melamun dan ia mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol karna yang benar saja, ini adalah makam. Kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba kerasukan bagaimana? Matilah kau byun baekhyun,. Pikirnya sendiri tapi Baekhyun segera menghilangkan semua pikiran negatifnya itu. Tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali memanggil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol lagi.

''chanyeol! jawab aku! Kau membuatku takut'' ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Chanyeol tersadar akan teriakan baekhyun dan segera memfokuskan pikirannya kembali. Chanyeol masih bergeming dalam diam, sesekali menoleh Baekhyun walau hanya sekilas. Ia pun berdiri dan Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol yang telah berdiri dengan kerutan didahinya, heran.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, menurutnya Baekhyun juga bodoh, tak adakah terlintas dipikirannya sedikit? Chanyeol sudah berdiri, tapi Baekhyun masih terduduk dibawah, haisss Baekhyun, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

''mau kemana?'' tanya Baekhyun polos~ chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. ''kajja kita pergi'' ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun heran, tak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini, di tanggal ini. Baekhyun tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut disini, mungkin nanti di mobil atau dimana itu yang penting ia harus menanyakan tentang ini karna menurut Baekhyun ini cukup aneh.

Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri, chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu menuntun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

28 OKTOBER~

Baekhyun kembali terduduk seperti biasa dibangku panjang, di danau. Dengan headshet ditelinganya mendengarkan lagu, memutar lagu kesukaannya 'My turn to cry' by Exo. Sesekali ia ikut bernyanyi terlarut dalam lirik-lirik lagu tersebut.

Untung saja hari ini pulang cepat, sehingga dia mungkin bisa agak lebih lama disini, Chanyeol? seperti biasa, latihan basket karna yang Baekhyun tahu bahwa team Chanyeol akan mengikuti kompetisi basket.

Baekhyun kembali terhanyut pada lagu-lagu yang tengah diputarnya, melupakan sejenak semuanya yang ada didunia nyatanya itu. Baekhyun terdiam tetapi matanya bermain kesana kemari, melirik sekitar, ternyata jika terlalu lama apalagi sendiri, itu membosankan.

Baekhyun menghentikan lagu yang diputarnya, melepaskan headshet yang terpasang ditelinganya dan memasukannya. Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan danau, Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang dulu, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

Berjalan pelan sembari menelusuri perlahan isi sekolahnya, dilihat jam yang tersangkut ditanganya jam tiga (waktu korea). Seharusnya chanyeol memang sudah selesai latihan, pikirnya.

Ia malas jika harus menghampiri Chanyeol sebenernya karna banyak teman-temannya itu. Jadi, baekhyun akan menunggunya dibelakang halaman sekolah, cukup menarik pikirnya, karna sudah agak lama ia tak kesitu. Dan juga ia akan mengirim pesan pada chanyeol bahwa ia menunggunya dihalaman belakang.

Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman belakang sambil memandangi ponselnya karna ia tengah mengetik pesan untuk dikirimkan pada Chanyeol.

''send'' ucapnya sendiri sembari mengirim pesan tersebut dengan kontak bernama Chanyeol

Ia melaju kali ini lebih cepat agar cepat sampai ketempat tujuannya. Saat tengah sedikit lagi sampai pada tempat tersebut, Baekhyun melihat sosok orang dihalaman belakang itu. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lebih sipit dari sebelumnya, dilihat tak hanya satu orang, tetapi dua orang. Baekhyun penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka? Pacaran? Dihalaman belakang? Sungguh tak elit, pikir Baekhyun.

Ia melangkah mendekat, rasanya sosok itu cukup familiar dipenglihatannya, ia kembali berjalan dengan tempo cepat namun perlahan, memastikan siapa mereka itu. Jarak kini mungkin hanya sepulu meter dari pandangannya, dan dirasa ia telah melihat cukup jelas, sekarang ia tahu siapa mereka.

''chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun sendiri, berhasil membuat kerutan didahinya.

Matanya kembali lepas dari sosok Chanyeol dan sekarang beralih pada sosok, 'yaTuhan bukankah itu orang yang belum lama aku lihat disekitar daerah rumahku?' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih takut salah mengira bahwa itu adalah namja yang waktu iu pernah bertemu dengannya, ia memperhatikan namja kulit putih pucat itu dengan seksama dari bawah hingga keatas, baekhyun kembali mengingat-ngingat ciri-ciri namja yang waktu itu pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun yakin, ia tak salah lihat, namja kulit putih pucat tinggi itu adalah orang yang tinggal tak jauh dari sekitar daerah rumahnya.

Sedang apa dia disini bersama Chanyeol? dia mengenal Chanyeol? terlihat seperti akrab. Bahkan yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah namja itu, namja kulit pucat itu bersekolah disini, ditempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun penasaran, ia pun kembali mendekatkan langkahnya pada Chanyeol dan dia, entah siapa itu Baekhyun tak tahu namanya. Namun rasanya, ia cukup menguping saja dibalik pohon yang mungkin hanya berjarak 3meter, ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya agar lebih jelas mendengarkan percakapan antara keduanya.

''sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu jangan seperti ini, kau mengangguku. Jika kau fansku, jadilah fans yang sewajarnya saja. Jika kau mencintaiku'' Chanyeol menjeda, dilihat namja putih yang tengah menunduk tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol saat Chanyeol megucapkan kalimat 'mencintaiku'

''lupakan aku, karna—''

''karna kau hanya mencintainya kan?'' ucap namja putih itu sambil menyeringai kecil nan miris.

''iya memang, jadi lupakan aku Sehun'' jawab Chanyeol datar, sedikit agak tak tega karna walau Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini, dia masih mempunyai hati, ia paham perasaan seorang Sehun yang mencintainya, lalu Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk melupakannya itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

''mian Se—''

''aku memang tak pantas sepertinya mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang layak. Apa ini yang namanya hidup? Hidupku ini membuatku menderita, mati menyusul ibuku, itu sepertinya lebih baik, membuatku bahagia. Hidupku sudah terlalu sakit Chanyeol, aku mecintaimu, sangat. Kupikir aku bisa bahagia bersamamu kelak, tapi ternyata itu bertolak belakang dengan harapanku. Sesak chanyeol disini, didadaku'' ucap Sehun dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Tetesan air mata Sehun mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya, rasanya sangat perih jika mengungkit kisah hidupnya. Chanyeol melihat itu semua, dia tak ingin sebenarnya membuat hati seseorang sakit karnanya, ia menjadi sangat merasa bersalah nantinya.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang tengah merasakan kepedihan disana didalam hatinya. Chanyeol menyeka air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, dan meraih tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol, bisa dirasakan oleh Chanyeol napas Sehun yang berhembus tak teratur karna sesak mungkin. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Sehun dengan perlahan.

''menangislah, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi aku memang tidak bisa berpaling darinya, mian sehun, mian'' ucap Chanyeol lirih tak tega dengan Sehun yang pasti terasa semakin sakit menusuk hatinya.

''d-dan jangan berpikiran untuk mati dulu, jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat-sangat layak kelak, percayalah itu. Ibumu, dia juga pasti ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kau tahu? Banyak orang yang menyayangimu Sehun, aku juga menyayangimu. Apa yang kau rasakan itu sama sepertiku asal kau tahu saja itu tapi tak sama sekali pikiranku untuk mati dulu, karna masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan walau itu cukup sulit. Sudah ya, jangan menangis, kau ini namja sehun! Dan jangan katakan apapun tentang kau yang ingin mati, aku merinding mendengarnya, jika mati pilihanmu itu jalan yang salah Sehun'' ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Napas Sehun mulai berhembus teratur, didalam sana, masih didalam pelukan Chanyeol ia terpejam dan meyakini bahwa semua kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol itu adalah kekuatan baginya walau pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus merasakan sakit.

.

.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengupingpun ikut mengeluarkan benih-benih air dari matanya, sesakit itukah kehidupan orang itu? Eum, Sehun.

Sungguh kasihan, tak tega rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

Tbc

.

.

.

Please baca A/N gue jangan diabaikan, disini gue nyoba ngobrol loh ya buat lebih akrab ama readers^^

A/N : hai? Rasanya gue tuh emang nyebelin ya! Update lama banget! Disini dep punya alesan yang jelas loh ya dan gak ngada-ngada. Alesannya karna, pertama dep bener-bener keabisan ide buat ff ini, tadinya mau di discontinued aja._.v tapi ga jadi. Bayangan ff ini jadi gaje disini nih diotak dep, awal bikin udah ngebayangin endingnya, eh sekarang malah ngeraguin ide pertama kali itu, itu semua gara-gara Chanyeol, agak salah kayanya dep ngejadiin dia cast di ff ini, karna dep bakalan terfokus ama Canyol+bekyon doang karna mereka emang couple dan cenyol emang bias dep, mungkin kalo ada luhan disini, ulala apalagi disini ada sehun, dep bakal ngejadiin mereka maen cast! Karna ane hunhan shipper dan biasnya si luhan ono noh.

Kedua, pasti taukan kalo seseorang membutuhkan mood yang baik jika melakukan sesuatu? Ya sama seperti dep, kehilangan mood menulis dan sebagainya sampe-sampe ide-ide ff buyarrrr~ sekarang aja lagi bad time, tapi nyoba nulis aja deh karna sebagaimanapun buntunya otak dep, dep bakal lanjutin karna dep ga pengen disebut orang yang ga tanggung jawab sama readers u,u apalagi reviewan yang dikit, hh ga masalah juga sih, prinsip dep disini itu tanggung jawab.

Ketiga, baru nyelesain UCUN 1 pas 17 feb kemarin, jadi harus fokus sama pelajaran waktu itu.

Dan demi apa dep bingung BANGET! Bingung!

**INI ENDING KAIBAEK/CHANBAEK?**

**HARUSKAH DEP BIKIN**

**DEPBAEK / CHANDEP / KAIDEP / SEDEP ?! **

Aduh sumpah ga enak banget ya, apalagi pas bagian sedep (sehun dep). Abaikan aja lah pokonya.

Mian yang nunggu kaibaek moment, buntu tau otaknya, tapi bakal diusahain next chap semoga kaibaek moment banyak, ga janji juga sih ya. Pokonya liat aja nanti gimana.

Eiya jangan panggil author, dep masih 99l masi bocah lahya, karna dep tau yang baca mungkin kebanyakan adalah kakak-kakak sekalian dan disini dep bener-bener masih belajar, belom pantes disebut yang namanya author. Masih banyak belajar dari orang-orang/kakak-kakak sekalian yang senior. So, panggil dep aja yaaa

Dan dep minta, yang baca tinggalin review. Review itu salah satu semangat dep buat ngelanjutin loh, jangan jadi silent readers yippp.

Sorry for typo, ga ngecek ulang, kalo ada bahasa yang kurang dipahami bilang aja direview, nanti nyoba ngejawab dibalesan review next chap.

Satu lagi nih, follow twitter bisa dong? Adevimln . itu twitter baru, twitter sebelumnya kena hack! Huhu sedihhh u,u ramein ya pelisss, masi sepi bgt tuh twitter. Mention aja ntar difollback kok, let's be friends. Tenkyuuu;)

*DEEP BOW*

Buat yang udah ngebuka hatinya dengan senang hati membaca ini, mereview, fav, follow, silent readers,

Belum bisa bales review, mian.

Terimakasih^^


	5. Jakarta, Thursday 31st July 2014 19:19

Assalammu'alaikum

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan berita yang akan saya sampaikan dipost-an kali ini. Tapi sebelumnya tolong dibaca dan dihargai ya.

Bismillah..

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna sudah lama tidak update ff ini, saya merasa jadi penulis yang kurang ajar kepada readers karna tidak update-update dan satu hal yang saya sampaikan, kalian pasti sudah tau apa itu.

Ya benar, ff ini saya discontinued. Kenapa? Karna saya bingung untuk ke depannya,saya juga punya 2 project ff lainnya dan itu juga saya updatenya selalu late. Itu karna saya tidak bisa nulis cerita dengan kilat. Saya juga terkadang malas, ketika ada waktu untuk istirahat saya akan bermain disocmed bukan ngetik ff.

Saya sudah berada ditingkat SHS, dan itu lebih menyulitkan saya lagi untuk mengetik ff. Waktu itu juga saya dalam masa hiatus karna Ujian Nasional. Ide-ide yang selama ini saya pendam terbuang sudah entah kemana karna terlalu fokus untuk belajar.

Saya minta maaf yang saya post bukan kelanjutan ff ini melainkan berita yang seperti ini. Mungkin ada yang kesal dengan saya, tapi saya harap kalian bisa berfikir dewasa dan tolong mengerti saya.

Saya ingat ketika saya pernah bilang dichapter sebelumnya saya bertanggung jawab terhadap ff ini, saya tidak melupakan kata-kata saya itu. tapi ternyata tidak, saya tidak bisa menepati itu. Kalian jika jadi penulis ff seperti saya pasti ngerasain apa yg saya rasain, saya juga kecewa dengan diri saya sendiri kenapa saya seperti ini.

Maaf saya tahu kalian kecewa.

Maaf

Maaf

Maaf

Jangan bash saya.. saya gak suka di bash, saya jadi sedih kalo dibash. Sakitnya membekas dan saya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan siapa saja yang sudah nge-bash saya SAMPAI KAPANPUN ITU. Biasanya saya selalu ngincar org-org yang ngebash saya, karna saya tidak ingin harga diri saya diremehkan begitu saja. Saya mengincar org2 ngebash saya karna ingin memberi tahu org itu tentang bagaimananya suatu masalah, bukan mengincar lalu menjadikan musuh.

Maaf

Maaf

Maaf

Dan Maaf

Minal Aidin Walfaidin

,

,

Wassalam.


	6. thankyouuu

Ah iya saya hampir lupa,

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA, MEREVIEW, FAVORITE MAUPUN FOLLOW. TANPA KALIAN SAYA MUNGKIN SUDAH GAK KELIATAN DIFFN LAGI. KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA WALAUPUN DENGAN BERAT HATI INI GAK BISA LANJUT. **

**TERIMAKASIH DAN MAAF:)**


End file.
